


【皮水】后会无期

by s10180821a



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s10180821a/pseuds/s10180821a
Summary: 配对：Gerard Pique/Serigo Ramos分级：NC-17警告：PWP，渣受渣攻，炮友设定，大概是淫荡受，水软及大小熊一句提及。梗概：拉莫斯是个硬汉？场上也许是吧，但下场之后他就是个翘高屁股任人宰割的婊子。





	【皮水】后会无期

拉莫斯喜欢操人，更喜欢被操。

众所周知巴萨和皇马是宿敌，不过他们不知道的是拉莫斯喜欢在皇马主场的更衣室、厕所甚至是草坪上被操。他们的队长，塞尔吉奥‧拉莫斯喜欢在皇家马德里、那诞生了许多巨星的伯纳乌球场上翘高屁股被对手的当家巨星（或甚至是替补球员、年轻小将，任何一个对拉莫斯挺俏的屁股感兴趣的人）按在草地上，扯着过短的头发，在他的身下大声浪叫。

伯纳乌够大。深夜刚庆祝完胜利的皇马队长在更衣室留到了最后，送走了队友们之后他瘫坐在自己的柜子前，运动员总是得找个方法把自己过剩的贺尔蒙给发泄出来。比如有着一头软金发的莫德里奇，他就喜欢到附近的公园再跑上几圈。老实说拉莫斯必须承认他很喜欢他，他满足拉莫斯另一半的所有条件，乖巧优雅也够强大。

当更衣室的门被推开的时候拉莫斯并没有感到太讶异，他扬着脑袋靠在身后的柜子里，被脱下来的、肮脏的球衣球裤被他扔在了腰边当作背垫，现在他就穿着一件内裤，手伸进裤子里替自己套弄，听见门被推开的声音时，他微微睁开了眼睛换了个姿势背对更衣室的门，跪在座垫上彻底褪去基本能够扔了的内裤翘高着屁股，在来人面前用手指操着自己。

拉莫斯听见身后的人笑了，一双有些冰凉的手把他捞进怀里，拉莫斯感觉到他的耳尖被含在嘴里，「宝贝，等不及了？」拉莫斯觉得他在问废话，他喜欢干脆和激烈的的性爱，偏偏他的固炮还特别爱搞磨蹭这一套，要不是拉莫斯特别爱他的老二他还能在这个时间看见自己自慰？

「少废话，操不操？」

「操。」

拉莫斯会把所有事情都跟莫德里奇分享，卢卡在队里跟他是最好的，他们常常挨着脑袋凑到一块讨论神神秘秘的事（通常是晚餐要吃什么），唯独晚上的拉莫斯他不敢让莫德里奇知道。卢卡知道了之后会怎么样？会说他很脏吗？会疏远他吗？拉莫斯不敢想。

现在不是感时伤神的时候。至少杰拉德不允许他在性爱的时候分心。杰拉德知道他走神了，他也不恼怒，换了个姿势让塞尔吉奥跪在他大腿边，塞尔吉奥紧紧地抓着更衣柜的上缘，仰着脑袋试图把自己的乳头送进杰拉德嘴里，杰拉德也没有让他失望，夜晚的伯纳乌安静的令人窒息，他可以清楚地听见自己的乳头正在被吸吮的声音。

「Sese，你好色啊。」杰拉德用牙齿叼着他的乳尖，一只手指试探的伸向他的身后，果不其然没有阻碍的就进去了，杰拉德不禁感叹了一句真是个婊子，手上的动作也不由自主的粗暴了起来，他也不明白自己油然而生的怒火是怎么一回事，潦草的抚慰自己几下后就扶着拉莫斯的腰把他往下扯。拉莫斯几乎是立刻尖叫出声。

「杰拉德你疯了！」虽然是吼了这么一句，不过拉莫斯还是太习惯杰拉德的形状，他们也等不了太久。

皮克很大。西班牙血统？谁知道呢，拉莫斯也是西班牙人。他被迫张开大腿蹲在坐垫上，以一个极为屈辱的姿势在杰拉德面前、用他的那根大屌，在自己的后穴里，把自己操的失神。

马德里性爱战神都得屈服在杰拉德的老二底下，拉莫斯有一个很棒的口活，他喜欢把杰拉德口爆，然后等杰拉德对自己射在拉莫斯嘴里感觉很丢脸所以把拉莫斯抓起来用力的干那又是另一个目的了。

不得不说杰拉德得承认现在这个画面真的很火热。拉莫斯在他身前做着不符合人体工学的M字腿（看起来），一边紧紧的吸着杰拉德的老二，一边顶在自己的那个点上，然后像是完全不怕有人听见似的大声的喊着Geri、宝贝、你好大、我不行了这种话。

「你说……如果你的队友知道你私底下是这个样子……」拉莫斯把自己操射了。他在这一点上简直是富有天赋。杰拉德抚慰性的摸着他的后腰凑到他耳边，「……会不会也想直接扯下你的裤子，把你操的自己是谁都不知道？」

一提起自己的队友，拉莫斯下意识就紧张的收紧了后穴，还在不应期的杰拉德轻轻拍了一下他的屁股，「别那么色，如果你哪天被皇马队友轮奸，我会记得在旁边拍影片的。」

拉莫斯没说话。杰拉德挑眉站了起来，粗鲁的把拉莫斯推到更衣柜上，扶着阴茎就挺进了拉莫斯的后穴，他叫了出来，下意识的。拉莫斯在滴汗，也许是伯纳乌太热了，也许那是眼泪，总之拉莫斯已经一蹋胡涂了，这很糟糕。拉莫斯好像除了认清杰拉德的大屌正在自己屁股里操干这个事实以外，他再也记不起任何事情了。

他们好像又换了几个姿势，拉莫斯迷迷糊糊的被抱进了淋浴间冲洗，杰拉德还有一点身为人的自觉，他拿走了拉莫斯的包包，在凌晨两点的时候把不省人事的拉莫斯送回家。

拉莫斯在马德里的家离伯纳乌并不算远，熟门熟路的把人抱上床之后他离开了，就像他以前做过的那样。隔几日再见到的时候，杰拉德一只手勾着梅西的脖子有说有笑、塞尔吉奥揉着莫德里奇的头发。

他们在赛场上，擦肩而过。


End file.
